fictionalbattleomniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
|-|Goku (Z)= |-|Goku (DBS)= |-|Oozaru Goku= |-|SS1 Goku= |-|SS2 Goku= |-|SS3 Goku= |-|SSG Goku= |-|SSBSS Goku= |-|Ultra Instinct Goku= Information Name: Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan (Alien) Age: 40+ years old Lifting Strength: 10 Tons (Base)|40 Tons (SSJ 1)|160 Tons (SSJ 2)|640 Tons (SSJ 3)| unlikely 2,560 Tons (Not really likely due to the fact Vegeta couldn't lift one-thousand tons in the Manga) Striking Strength: Multi-Large Mountain level (Base)|Multi-Island level (SSJ 1-2)|Small Planetoid level (SSJ 3 Busted a hole through King Kais planet.)| Likely Planet level (Barely capable of holding his own against Beerus who can destroy planets by striking them but still isn't on his level.) Speed: '''Superhuman to Subsonic level (No KI)|High Supersonic level (Z)|Massive Hypersonic level (Super)|Sub-Relativistic level (Flight Travel Speed)|Relativistic level (Mastered Ultra Instinct: Scaling from Dypso Running/Flight Speed)|No Speed via Instant Transmission '''Reaction Speed: Subsonic level (No Ki)|High Sonic level (Casual)|High Supersonic level (Base)|Low Hypersonic level (SSJ 1-3)|Massive High Hypersonic level (SSG-SSGSS form surpassing Dypso)|Sub-Relativistic (Ultra Instinct -Sign-)|Relativistic level (Full Ultra Instinct) Striking Speed: Subsonic level (No Ki)|High Transonic level (Base Form)|High Supersonic level (SSJ1-SSJ3)|Low Hypersonic level (SSG-SSGSS)|High Hypersonic (SSBKKx20)|Massive Hypersonic level (Mastered SSB)|Sub-Relativistic level (Ultra Instinct)|likely Light Speed level (Mastered Ultra Instinct: Scaling from Dypso max speed) Durability: Human level (No Ki)|Moon+ level (Could take strikes from a retrained Beerus in the usual Super Saiyan forms)|Possibly Planet level (Scaling off of Frieza durability) Intelligence: Borderline level (Education)|Gifted (Fighting) Destructive Capacity: Planet level (Via Core)|Multi-Planet level (SSG: did at best half the power of the universal shockwaves that destroyed multiple planets)|Solar System level (at least 50x Stronger than Cell/Kid Buu due to obtaining Super Saiyan God but still not equal or on par with Beerus.) Range: Universe level (Instant Transmission/Whis Travel|level (Attacks) Stamina: 'Superhuman (No Ki)|Meta-Human level (Z Saga)|Supernatural level (Super Saga) Weaknesses: *Goku is far too willing to give mercy,even to some of the more despicable characters of his universe. *Goku loves a good fight,but due to this he may let his opponent power up to achieve an upper hand. *Goku is known for having his friends intervene when needed,showing that he may need outside help to maintain an upper hand during a fight. Powers and Abilities: *Kamehameha: Goku's signature technique which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use the technique.It's a simple but powerful blast of Ki capable of being fired from any limb of Goku's body. *Kaio-ken:A technique taught to Goku by King Kai in preparation for the Saiyans.It greatly increases Goku's physical stat's,but not for long.The highest level that he has maintained this boost is X20. *Instant Transmission:A teleportation technique that was taught to Goku by the Yardratians of planet Yardrat. It work's by locking onto Ki signatures of other beings and teleporting to them.It allows Goku to teleport large distances across the star system. *Spirit Bomb: Goku's strongest technique taught to him by King Kai.This technique is performed by gathering massive amounts of energy from all the living things in his surroundings,creating a massive and destructive ki sphere.One must be pure of heart to be capable of using this technique,as it's capable of destroying evil beings.The downside is that this technique takes time to charge,leaving Goku vulnerable to attacks. Transformations: *'Super Saiyan 1: *'Super Saiyan 2:' *'Super Saiyan:' *'Super Saiyan God:' *'Super Saiyan Blue (SSGSS):' Techniques: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Manga Characters